Naruto: True Ashikabi V2
by scarface101
Summary: What if MBI were founded by Kushina? What if her son came to inherit this massive corporation? Along with the Sekirei? Naruto x Harem. (Warning: Bashing and some wackiness. You have been warned fairly.)
**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hit writer's block, laziness and had to attend and be part of my third sisters wedding. I hope you enjoy this reboot of Naruto: True Ashikabi.**

 **Chapter one: Prologue.**

It was late at night in Konoha and Sekirei #06 Homura, the Flame Sekirei was on patrol. Doing his duty to protect the unwinged Sekirei from attack. He stood atop a roof, looking down at Konoha. He remembered the days when Kushina Uzumaki discovered their crashed ship and awoke them.

Using the technology to create MBI a corporation she ruled with both a velvet hand and an iron fist. Her plan was to use the Sekirei to plunge Konoha into chaos as revenge for the destruction of Uzu… but the night of the Kyuubi attack, she vanished. And so the Sekirei plan was put in Limbo, without Kushina or her child to lead the plan, they were totally lost.

Takami Sahashi, Kushina's second in command was in Charge of MBI and was ensuring it's future until a time that Kushina returned or her son was found. The current Generation of the Disciplinary squad was charged to find the boy. But there was no birth certificate, no paper trail or anything. At last there were reports of a boy matching the description Miya, the #01 Sekirei gave but The Sandaime stonewalled them at every turn stating it was 'just coincidence.'

Takami didn't believe that for a second but she couldn't risk exposing the fact Kushina founded MBI so retrieving her heir was out as well… for now.

Homura sighed. This whole political nonsense put a bitter taste into his mouth. He wanted nothing more for them than to find Kushina's son and bring him to his rightful place but at every turn those Damned Anbu were waiting. And both he and his kin couldn't openly attack Konoha. The time wasn't right for the existence of Sekirei to be exposed to the public.

He sighed then noticed a kid walking down the street with a bag of groceries in hand. Homura gaped under his mask, the blonde hair, those whisker marks! It was Kushina's child and the thrice damned Anbu lackeys weren't around!

He rubbed his hands together excitedly, this was a tremendous opportunity to snatch the kid up and rescue him! Homura was about to leap down… but then noticed a group of drunkards walking towards the boy, bottles of alcohol in hand and they were talking about causing the boy harm. The #06 snapped his fingers and made sparks of flames pop inside the bottles igniting the alcohol. The bottles exploded making the Drunks yell in panic, which alerted the blonde to their presence and go dashing off into the night.

Homura growled and hopped down from the roof to use a public payphone, he jammed the change into the slot and dialed the phone number of Takami Sahashi herself. The phone rang for a few seconds until Takami picked up, before she could even ask who was calling, Homura began screaming into the phone "TAKAMI! RED ALERT! KUSHINA'S SON IS OUT AND ABOUT WITH NO ANBU WATCHING HIM! PUT THE WORD OUT NOW!" with that he slammed the phone down and chased after the boy.

Takami's ears rang from the force of the #06's screaming. But his words clicked and she made an announcement to the Sekirei living inside MBI and in Private residences like Miya's inn. "ATTENTION ALL SEKIREI! THE SON OF OUR BELOVED KUSHINA IS NOW UNATTENDED BY THE ANBU! FIND AND BRING HIM TO MBI IMMEDIATELY! THE SEKIREI OR SEKIREI'S THAT BRINGS HIM TO ME SHALL BE PROPERLY REWARDED BY WHATEVER MEANS THEY WISH!"

A stiff silence fell amongst the Sekirei community… suddenly the Sekirei began scrambling about, many jumped out of bed in their pajamas, some leapt out of the showers and ran into the night in the nude. It was mass pandemonium.

 **Meanwhile**.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed one Naruto Uzumaki as he zig-zagged across Konoha leaving a dust cloud behind him. He slammed into a woman with Purple hair in what appeared to be a Shrine maiden outfit "Oh my! What's a little boy like you doing out here this late? You look like you were running from something."

He wheezed out to her "Crazy…Drunks…" she tilted her head then heard a series of Feminine screams "THERE HE IS!" the purple haired woman shoved the blonde behind her and drew her katana "GO CHILD! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" she shouted prompting him to begin running again.

She used the back of her blade to repel several of the female blurs, then she locked swords with another, the moonlight revealing it to be… "Karasuba?!" yelled out the purple haired woman.

"Miya?! What're you doing here?!" shouted the #04 Sekirei, who still had a toothbrush in her mouth "What am I doing? What are YOU doing chasing a defenseless child?" asked Miya in a dangerous tone revealing the visage of a Hannya mask.

"Didn't you hear? Our sainted mother Kushina-sama's son is now unsupervised by Anbu! We can snatch him before the Sandaime is any the wiser! AND YOU JUST LET HIM GET AWAY!" the sound of glass shattered as the #01 realized her blunder… with that she did a 180 and screamed "AFTER HIM!"

For the first time in history… The #01 and #04 wholeheartedly agreed and worked together towards a common goal.

Up ahead with Naruto he gasped and wheezed as he plopped down on a park bench. His face landed on something soft and he felt a hand run through his hair. "Hello." Spoke a quiet voice filled with sadness. He looked up and saw a woman with a strange mark on her forehead.

"umm. Hi. Who're you?" he asked, since this woman seemed nice enough… and was surprised that she hadn't beaten him for his laying his head in her lap. She replied "My name… is Akitsu. Sekirei #07… formerly." He raised an eyebrow at the introduction and asked her "Sekirei? #07? Formerly?"

She nodded "I am… broken. A failure. I'm useless now." She spoke with a downcast look on her face. A look of sympathy appeared on his face as he tried to comfort her "I don't really understand what you mean but… you aren't useless."

A faint pink dusting appeared on her face. He was trying to comfort her? Her heart skipped a beat. She felt a powerful connection to this boy the very second his head fell into her lap. She leaned down closing her eyes slightly as she prepared to kiss him… but then he said "Umm… when did they get here?"

A question mark appeared over Akitsu's head. She looked about… and saw they were completely surrounded by her kin. "Oh dear." She whispered nervously. Could… they be planning on taking him away? She hugged him to her breast tightly and protectively, she growled out "You are NOT taking my Ashikabi!"

Out of the crowd of Sekirei one of them shouted "The scrapped number has the Uzumaki boy! We can't let the reward be wasted on her!" that statement clicked in Akitsu's head like a light bulb being flipped on. This boy… was Uzumaki? If he was Uzumaki then he could only be Kushina's child! And a reward? She didn't fully understand but the only ones in MBI excluding Sekirei that would be interested in Kushina's child… is Takami! If she gets the reward then she could be fixed and then winged by her beloved Ashikabi!

Without warning she created a series of ice spikes which cut a path through the crowd and she then ran off with her charge. The blonde yelled out "WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE CHASING ME?!" Akitsu picked up her pace and replied "I shall explain in full later! Please bear with me Uzumaki-sama!"

He nodded and looked over her shoulder and saw a small army of them running down the street after them "BEAT FEET AKITSU-SAN! THEY'RE GAINING FAST!" the scrapped number clenched her teeth. She wasn't as physically powerful as weapon users or fist types. She couldn't outrun them for long. A swish sound occurred as a white cloth snatched the blonde from her grip.

"Gotcha Uzumaki-sama!" Yelled the #10 Sekirei with a giggle. "HELP!" yelled Naruto as he tried to struggle free of the strange cloth that held him by the leg. A bullet of fire shot through the veil causing the blonde to fall and he was caught in midair by a masked man with Silver hair dressed in black. "Don't worry Uzumaki-sama! I'll keep you safe!"

Naruto flailed in panic and accidentally ripped off the #06's mask. Suddenly something landed on Homura's back causing his face to meet Naruto's and their lips met, causing bright orange flame like wings to appear on his back. 'NO! I WAS WINGED BY A MAN?! WHO HIT ME?!' thought the now Winged Sekirei angrily in his mind. He was answered when Karasuba snatched the blonde from the confused Flame Sekirei "I'll be taking hubby now! See ya!"

With that the black Sekirei used Homura's back as a springboard to launch herself to the MBI tower. After being tossed around, snatched up, and thrown about like a football, Naruto was getting dizzy and could no longer tell which way the ground was. Much less up from down.

As the #04 ran down the street something collided with her back, it was Akitsu who was desperately trying to take the boy back "GIVE BACK MY ASHIKABI-SAMA! IF I GET FIXED HE CAN WING ME!" screamed the scrapped number with tears in her eyes. "HEY! LET GO! I'M NOT HANDING OVER MY HUBBY!" Yelled Karasuba as she tried to shake off the Scrapped number.

Suddenly, something latched on to her leg. "GIMME UZUMAKI-SAMA! IF GET HIM THEN CHIHO-CHAN CAN BE CURED!" screamed one Uzume. The Black Sekirei growled angrily at these two slowing her down. Then something soft and squishy fell onto her face… it was a giant pair of breasts that could only belong to a single Sekirei "FOI! HUBUFI! TET GOF VY FAJE! (OI! MUSUBI! GET OFF MY FACE!)"

The #88 didn't understand what Karasuba said and only replied "What's that? I can't hear you under my boobies! I'll be taking Uzumaki-sama now!" Musubi tried to take the blonde but the #04 held onto him tightly.

From the rooftops Miya was giving chase and muttered to herself "Why are they all fighting? Surely they could work together and share the reward? Honestly, such selfish children. Still, I suppose I can't blame them since I have my own agenda. I'll find your killer my Husband."

Back with the three Sekirei latching onto Karasuba, Naruto's head peeked out to the side and he yelled "BUILDING AHEAD! HANG A LEFT!" his yell was only answered by Uzume asking "What did he say?" then the group smashed right through the building and then plowed their way to the other side leaving a giant hole in the wall and some merchant yelled "NOOOO! MY CABBAGES!"

As the tug of war continued for their prize, Naruto lamented with tears in his eyes. He had been in wacky situations before when he performed his pranks, but this was totally insane! At last a geyser of water slammed into them, sending them flying into the air. On the ground a small blonde Sekirei, the #108 stared up at them and thought 'What is life? Is it nothing more than the endless search for an Ashikabi? And what is an Ashikabi? But a constant reminder of our love and servitude? And what of poor Uzumaki-sama? His past a blank, an entire Nation against him, destined to an existential swim down the river of life to an unknowable destiny?'

 **In the MBI Tower.**

Takami Sahashi leaned back in her chair. Fully enjoying a glass of wine since she had been saving for a special occasion. Finally Kushina's child would be able to receive his inheritance which had been blocked off by political red tape. But it was only a matter of time before MBI controlled Konoha's government.

For they were an enterprise worth Trillions which was spread across the Nations. It was especially popular amongst Shinobi due to the quality tools they sold. Not to mention MBI dabbled in construction, newspapers and media, cinema, and more.

The door burst open revealing one Homura who was rubbing his sore back with a hand to his face. He approached her desk and when he removed his hand, Takami gaped. "HOMURA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" she screamed loudly in apparent shock.

The Flame Sekirei replied in a confused tone "What? What's wrong with my face?" the current CEO of MBI scrambled for a small mirror and then showed it to the #06. He took it and saw his face in the mirror. His face had drastically changed into a more feminine appearance with full and supple looking lips. He stared deeply into the mirror for a few moments then asked "What's wrong with my face? I don't see anything wrong."

Takami's mouth hanged open as she asked "Don't see anything wrong?! Your face has changed almost completely!" the silver-haired Sekirei tilted his head in confusion and replied "What're you talking about? My face has always looked like this and… what's that?"

Takami turned around to face the window, it was dark outside but she could make out a series of silhouettes flying towards their direction, she and Homura dove to the floor as the flying silhouettes crashed through the glass revealing numbers 04, 07, 10 and 88.

Both Karasuba and Musubi were disoriented from their crash landing, Akitsu and Uzume however scrambled to pick up Naruto and thrust him towards the CEO's face while shouting in unison "I HAVE BROUGHT YOU UZUMAKI-SAMA! PLEASE REWARD ME!"

The Silver haired woman stammered for a few seconds then replied "Fine fine. What you two want?" Akitsu was the first to speak as she asked almost desperately "Please repair me so I might be winged by my Ashikabi." Takami simply nodded, she would have had #07 repaired anyway but she had fallen into a deep depression since her failed adjustment.

The #10 then spoke next "There's a girl. Named Chiho. She's very very sick, but the hospital she's in is controlled by some guy named Higa. And he won't let her have treatment unless I do his dirty work! Please! I'm begging you! Save Chiho-san! I don't wanna be a hitman!"

Takami hmmed to herself but nodded at the request, the Name Higa had crossed her desk more than once but she hadn't paid it any special attention.

Naruto came out of his stupor then yelled out "TAKAMI SAHASHI! PHILANTHROPIST, CEO AND FOUNDER OF MBI!" he had seen her in the newspapers often, she was quite famous for her success. She nodded and spoke "Yes. I'm terribly sorry if these ladies handled you so roughly. But we had only a limited amount of time. I'm sure you have numerous questions. Can I get you anything? Something to drink? A snack?"

He nodded and requested for a soda, she smiled and retrieved one from a mini refrigerator from under her desk. They sat on a comfortable couch as the blonde popped the can open and asked "What the hell was all this about? Why did you have these crazy ladies snatch me up? Why would you even want me of all people."

The silver haired woman sighed as she spoke plainly "All good questions. And I can answer them a little at a time. First of all, these ladies are Sekirei; an Alien species with abilities easily comparable to that of Shinobi which me and my partner discovered some years ago, inside a crashed ship. There were 108 in total. Sekirei's seek out an Ashikabi, who serves as both a master and husband for them."

The blonde glanced at the Sekirei's in the room and asked "They're aliens? Really?" the CEO chuckled at the response, fully understanding his skepticism "Yes. They are in fact Aliens. Their base biology is an almost perfect match to us Humans. Anyways, virtually anyone can Wing a Sekirei. However, a Sekirei will only react towards their True Ashikabi. Anyways, to Wing a Sekirei one must kiss them. Plain and simple."

The blonde nodded in understanding, recognizing the #06 as the one whom he accidentally kissed, and Winging was an apt name given the wings he saw pop out from behind the #06. Though he was unaware his first winging was with a Male Sekirei. He then asked "You… mentioned something about a partner?"

Takami nodded and explained "Yes, your mother. Kushina Uzumaki." The gears in Naruto's head ground to a halt as he asked dumbly "My… mother?"

She nodded and explained "Yes. Kushina Uzumaki. The true founder of MBI. Her story is a tragic one. Your name has a deeper significance than you dare imagine. The Uzumaki's were a powerful clan with their very own village. A small island nation named Uzu. It was well on its way to becoming the Sixth Major Shinobi village. Both Konoha and Uzu were longtime allies due to the marriage between Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage, and Mito Uzumaki the Shodaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

However, when your mother was a child a coalition of Shinobi villages attacked and destroyed Uzu, the Uzumaki's fought and held on as long as they could… but no help arrived from Konoha. Angered at this betrayal, your mother swore revenge. She would destroy Konoha from the inside out. Shortly after her arrival she became the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Some years later, we discovered the Sekirei and they presented a golden opportunity for us. And using the technology from the Sekirei ship, built the foundation for MBI.

She planned on using them to create mass chaos and destruction within Konoha. She eventually married Minato Namikaze, strictly for both political and monetary gain. She held no love for him due to his being a student of Jiraiya of the Sannin and for his Senju like personality. She also used him to make you Naruto-kun.

During your birth something happened that caused the Kyuubi to go on a rampage and attack Konoha. I'm not sure what happened but… we searched everywhere for Kushina-sama, but she was nowhere to be found. Our plans were grounded to a halt, but we never stopped preparing. We have been trying to retrieve you for a longtime, but between political red tape, the need to be incognito, and the Anbu constantly watching you, we have never been able to approach you… until now."

The blonde was silent for some time… absorbing all the information he had received. After some minutes he finally spoke "I see. That explains it. Whenever I asked the old man about my parents he contradicted himself by either saying 'Sorry, I never knew them' or that 'They were great Shinobi'. So all this time I have been at the center of an entire conspiracy?"

The CEO gave a stiff nod making him sigh and say "Okay then. I'll pick up where my Mom left off! Come to think of it… if… if my Mother owns MBI, then does that mean…?" his words died in his mouth upon realizing his inheritance was a huge enterprise that spanned the Nations.

"Correct. MBI is officially yours. But since we can't have anyone knowing that, I'll continue running the company and serve as its 'Face'. But if you ever need anything to happen, and I mean ANYTHING, don't hesitate to ask." She explained with a large smile.

Homura cleared his throat and asked in a voice that suddenly sounded feminine "Excuse my interruption, but it is late. Naruto-sama needs to rest and sleep. He has to go to school tomorrow yes?" at that the blonde nodded and yawned, finally realizing just how tired he was.

Karasuba grabbed Homura by the shoulder and asked in a whisper "Oi, Homura. The hell's up with your face? And your voice? You look and sound like a chick." At that Homura shrugged her off and replied "What're you talking about? I always looked and sounded like this."

Before she could ask further, the blonde was kissed by Musubi causing bright pink wings to emerge she smiled and spoke "Please take good care of me Naruto-sama!" the blonde blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, he then looked at the #06 and thought that he might've somehow betrayed his first Sekirei by kissing and winging another one.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. An Ashikabi can, in fact, wing more than one Sekirei. To what little knowledge we have on their culture, polygamy is a common practice." Explained Takami, sensing the boys thoughts from the sour look he was making.

"And speaking of that…" spoke the Black Sekirei as she too kissed the blonde, fulfilling her wish to be winged by her Inspiration and Role Model's child. Pitch Black wings that swallowed all light emerged, signaling the Blonde was in fact the Ashikabi to three Sekirei. Two of which so happened to be Single Digits.

The blonde blushed further at the fact Karasuba had used tongue during her kiss. When she released him she gave a smirk and spoke "Don't worry. I plan on taking very good care of my Hubby-sama." Naruto chuckled with a small blush. He had a healthy appreciation for the fairer sex… and he had no intention of not appreciating the beauty of these girls.

He yawned and spoke "Am tired ladies. Who wants to hit the sack with me?" at that he immediately found himself in Musubi's bouncing bust making him smirk. All three of his Sekirei chuckled and the #04 directed them to a penthouse suite that belonged to Kushina when she stayed at MBI on occasion.

Akitsu waved goodbye to Naruto prompting him to wave back as he leaves, making her all the more determined to make him her Ashikabi when she was prepared. Takami lit a cigarette as she made arrangements for both Akitsu and Uzume's requests all the while she muttered to herself "Heh, I think things will be more interesting with him around. And… was Homura's shirt starting to look tight around the chest?"

 **The next morning.**

Naruto had awoken, in a soft memory foam bed, his arms entrapped in the busts of both Musubi and Karasuba. Homura entered with a tray of food, the top button of the #06's shirt was popped open due to a pair of low to mid C-cup breasts that appeared during the night.

Homura's transition to a female being… almost complete. She placed the tray down on her Ashikabi's lap and spoke "I made breakfast for you Naruto-sama. I hope you like it. I uh… don't cook often." He smiled at that and saw a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon with some orange juice.

He quickly ate up the food, noting that he had to go to the Academy soon. When he had finished "Thanks Homura-chan." He spoke in a grateful voice. She smiled and nodded, the other two Sekirei stirring from their slumber.

All four of them quickly got dressed and Naruto announced "Welp, I'm going to the Academy girls." At that Karasuba picked up her Nodachi and said "Not so fast Hubby-sama. You're not going anywhere without us. Where you go, we go with you."

He chuckled, accepting that, plus he felt like showing off today since, technically speaking he now had three Wives.

 **Minutes later, at the Academy.**

Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki were taking Roll Call for their current class. After deliberately ignoring Naruto's overabundance of Chakra that leads to his failed Clone Jutsu, Iruka was looking forward to failing the Boy at the end of this new year at the Academy.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" what stunned the class wasn't the Blonde's entrance, but the three gorgeous females that were with him. "Who… who are you three?!" asked Iruka in shock.

"These are Karasuba, Musubi and Homura. They'll be hanging around with me." Explained the blonde. He smirked as the class was too stunned for words. He went to the back of the class and sat down, the three Sekirei sitting or leaning against the wall behind him.

Without another word, Iruka tried to go back to taking Roll Call. When he had finished he tried to begin teaching class… but kept getting distracted as he kept noticing the blonde was whispering something to the ladies. Which caused them to give him odd looks.

In actuality Naruto was explaining exactly why he failed the Academy his previous two years. Which lead both Homura and Karasuba to draw the conclusion that the teachers deliberately failed him. And both promised to watch the teachers… very closely.

With that Naruto leaned in his seat as Musubi rubbed his shoulders with a huge smile, all the while the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki knew… that life would be much sweeter now.

 **End chapter one.**

 **A/N: No flames if you please. I can take constructive criticism and all that good stuff. But I promise, any and all Abusive Guest Reviews will be deleted. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Naruto will get his Sekirei fairly quickly so don't be surprised if you see lots of Wingings. Please leave lots of Reviews.**


End file.
